


Missed You

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They missed each other and it shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

When the bell at the front door rings, Tavares looks up from the book he has spread out across the counter, already smiling as the first hint of his lover’s scent hits his nose. Bracing his forearms on top of his book, Tavares settles in to watch Zeke pick his way through the baskets filling the main aisle of the magic shop. The little scowl on Zeke’s face is incredibly endearing and Tavares feels warmth bubble up in his chest at the sight of it.

"Don’t you people ever clean," Zeke mutters when he finally makes it to the counter by the cash register. He casts a sharp glare over at one of the baskets filled to the brim with clinging nettles that Tavares doesn’t even remember buying and then shakes his head with a sigh as he dusts the pods off the hem of his dark blue shorts. "Do you think Aries would ever let me organize the shop so we’ll have room to walk?"

Tavares shakes his head. “He’ll tell you that he has his own organization method,” he points out as he takes in how good Zeke looks on this morning. “You don’t want to start that with him. It’s been years and he still doesn’t let me do more than lay out the baskets when we have new stock.”

With his long hair pulled back from his face instead of curling over his shoulders, Zeke looks a little bit older. The scowl on his face helps too.

Looking at his scowling face causes Tavares to want to close the store and take him upstairs for a tumble. The familiar heat of his hunger starts to throb inside Tavares’ body and he exhales slowly, forcing himself to banish the image of what Zeke would look like underneath him.

"You’re early," Tavares says instead of the dozens of dirty thoughts running through his head. "I thought we were going to lunch at —" Glancing up at the clock above the front door, Tavares winces to see the time. It’s a good half hour beyond their meeting time and Tavares hadn’t even noticed. "Forgive me?"

Zeke makes a face at Tavares, a little scrunched up wrinkle that reads as confusion to Tavares’ eyes. “Of course I will,” Zeke says with a soft smile that makes his blue eyes shine. “I think you owe me a little something though.”

Tavares blinks. “I do?”

Nodding, Zeke says. “Kisses and lots of them.”

Zeke drops his bag to the floor with a heavy sounding thud and then rests his hands on top of Tavares’ book. Short enough that Tavares has to bend in order to kiss him when they’re both standing on even ground, whenever Zeke comes to the store he has to use the counter in order to heave himself up high enough for Tavares to kiss him comfortably. The old wooden counter creaks underneath Zeke’s weight, but thankfully, the whole thing doesn’t come crashing down around them.

"Mickey will complain if you break his counter," Tavares points out, still trying to keep from giving into his urge to haul Zeke close in order to make a mess of him right there on the store floor.

Tavares’ gaze skitters over Zeke’s features, landing briefly on his lover’s sweet mouth and the rounded points of his horns where they peek through his hair. Tavares tries to keep a hold on his need to feed and rut with Zeke at the same time, but when his lover’s nostrils flare and his eyes take on a silvery sheen, Tavares’ control wavers and he knows that his own green eyes are changing with his hunger.

Zeke whines and drops his weight a little against the top of the counter. When Tavares looks, he notices the waving black length of Zeke’s spade-tipped tail moving around behind him as Zeke’s body does everything to present him as available and in need to Tavares’ senses.

"You smell good," Zeke says, voice dropping down into a crooning tone as he looks at Tavares with his own hunger gleaming in his eyes. "Maybe — Maybe lunch _can_  wait for a while.” One of Zeke’s hands goes up to his hair and he curls his fingers in against one of his horns, rubbing at it slowly as he rocks against the counter with a distinct lack of shame coming from him.

Tavares feels his canine teeth lengthen as he inhales the fresh scent of _need_  wafting off Zeke’s paler skin. He wants to set his mouth into Zeke’s throat, wants to bite the younger demon and solidify the bond that has been building between them since their first meeting.

The sudden strength of that thought — the desire to claim Zeke as his mate despite their age difference and Zeke’s desire for independence — sobers Tavares somewhat and he feels his desire decrease back to a manageable amount.

"We can’t stay in bed all day, Zeke," Tavares says in a level tone, briefly noting how Zeke doesn’t seem fatigued in the slightest bit from bracing his arms on the counter for so long. "We can always come back here after lunch or go to your place, but I’d like — I’d like to actually go out with you and do things with you."

Zeke huffs. “Yeah well… you could be home doing things  _to_ me,” he mutters underneath his breath before dropping back to the ground. He steps back and watches as Tavares unlocks and lifts the bar that separates the space behind the counter from the rest of the store. “You made me hungry, Tav!”

"You’re always hungry, love," Tavares says, directing a fond smile down at Zeke once he’s standing in front of his younger lover.

With only a small distance between them, Tavares deigns to give into some of his instincts. He has to do  _something_  to make up for the days spent away from his lover. Tavares bends down and presses a quick kiss to the corner of Zeke’s mouth, nuzzling against his little lover’s skin as he savors the scent of surprise and simmering desire.

The first kiss isn’t enough. It never is.

Tavares crowds Zeke in against the counter, sliding one hand up to cup the side of his lover’s cheek as he uses the other to pet Zeke’s tail. “I missed you,” Tavares says even though it’s only been days of being apart instead of weeks.

"I missed you too," Zeke admits in a soft voice. He reaches for Tavares, fingers sweeping over the other demon’s dark brown skin and the high points of his cheekbones before pushing his fingers into the curly black hair that frames his impressive horns. Pulling gently, Zeke gets Tavares close enough that the only thing they can smell has to be each other’s scents.

Their second kiss is sweeter. Deeper. Zeke kisses Tavares carefully, lips moving against Tavares’ own as heat builds back up between them. When Tavares licks his way into Zeke’s mouth a moment later, Zeke whines and surges forward, winding his limbs around Tavares’ bigger body as though he never wants to let him go again.

Tavares groans into that deep, tender kiss and then pulls back before they can get carried away. Pushing one large hand into his own hair, Tavares sighs and closes his eyes against the too tempting image that is Zeke’s flushed face and kiss-swollen mouth.

"We need to go to lunch," Tavares says in a strangled tone. "Now. Otherwise Aries will kill us for defiling his precious store again."

Zeke actually stamps his foot and then flushes further as embarrassment hits him. “Damn it,” he hisses, yanking at the end of his ponytail hard enough that it has to hurt. “I just wanted —”

"I know," Tavares says in a low voice. "I know."

"But later…" Zeke gives Tavares a pleading look that makes him feel like he should rut with Zeke right there, Aries’ rules be damned. "Later we can spend the day in bed in my room?"

Now  _that_  is something that Tavares can promise. He scribbles a hasty note out on a piece of scrap paper and puts it right on top of the cash register where Mickey and Aries will see it when they come out of the lab.

Offering Zeke his arm, Tavares smiles and says, “I’d love nothing more.”

The happy smile on Zeke’s face makes Tavares feel like he’s won something utterly amazing.


End file.
